


Cowboy Casanova(k) -- Horses of the Story

by Zaeli_Echo



Series: Cowboy Casanova(k) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But they're all horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaeli_Echo/pseuds/Zaeli_Echo
Summary: For those of you who came here first, These are the horses featured in my series-in-progress; Cowboy Casanova(k). I am thusfar working on the prequel, Dust in the Wind. It is the next work in this series.





	1. 67 Impala

(Without the junk, of course)

 

Owner/rider: Dean Winchester

Registered name: 67 Impala

Barn name: Chevy or Baby

Breed: Andalusian

Gender: Mare

Height: 16.2 hands

Color: Black

Markings: Four white stockings and a broad white blaze

Brand(s): Lawrence Haven Ranch symbol (see chapter 10) on left shoulder under mane

Personality: Loyal and Powerful


	2. Straight from Hell

Owner/rider: Sam Winchester

Registered name: Straight from Hell

Barn name: Ruby

Breed: Mustang

Gender: Mare

Height: 16.2 hands

Color: Blood-bay

Markings: No distinct markings

Brand(s): Standard BLM Mustang brand, Lawrence Haven Ranch symbol (see chapter 10) on left shoulder under mane

Personality: Stubborn and Fiery


	3. Yellow Brick Road

Owner/rider: Charlie Bradbury

Registered name: Yellow Brick Road

Barn name: Oz

Breed: Mustang

Gender: Mare

Height: 14 Hands

Color: Palomino

Markings: Two white front socks, two white hind stockings, white blaze

Brand(s): Standard BLM Mustang brand, Lawrence Haven Ranch symbol (see chapter 10) on left shoulder under mane

Personality: Mellow and Stubborn


	4. Turncoat

Owner/rider: Anna

Registered name: Turncoat

Barn name: Uriel

Breed: Quarter Horse

Gender: Gelding

Height: 14.3 Hands

Color: Dark Bay

Markings: White star

Brand(s): Lawrence Haven Ranch symbol (see chapter 10) on left shoulder under mane

Personality: Persnickety and Sly


	5. Strike You Down

Owner/rider: Michael

Registered name: Strike You Down

Barn name: Lance

Breed: Thoroughbred

Gender: Stallion

Height: 16 hands

Color: Dapple-Grey

Markings: White sock on hind left leg

Brand(s): Lawrence Haven Ranch symbol (see chapter 10) on left shoulder under mane

Personality: Charming and Fierce


	6. Long Live The King

Owner/rider: Lucifer (Luci)

Registered name: Long Live The King

Barn name: Crowley

Breed: Andalusian

Gender: Gelding

Height: 15.2 hands

Color: Blood-Bay

Markings: No distinctive markings

Brand(s): Lawrence Haven Ranch Symbol (see chapter 10) on left shoulder under mane

Personality: Keen and Reliable


	7. Sink The Titanic

Owner/rider: Balthazar (Baz)

Registered name: Sink the Titanic

Barn name: Leo

Breed: Quarter Horse/Thoroughbred

Gender: Gelding

Height: 14 hands

Color: Chestnut

Markings: Two right socks, one left hind stocking, white blaze

Brand(s): Lawrence Haven Ranch symbol (see chapter 10) on left shoulder under mane

Personality: Laid-Back and Charismatic


	8. Sunshine and Whiskey

Owner/rider: Gabriel

Registered name: Sunshine and Whiskey

Barn name: Loki

Breed: Andalusian/Mustang

Gender: Gelding

Height: 13.3 hands

Color: Red dun

Markings: Visible striping on all four legs

Brand(s): Lawrence Haven Ranch symbol (see chapter 10) on left shoulder under mane

Personality: Friendly and Clever


	9. Fall From Grace

Owner/rider: Castiel (Cas)

Registered name: Fall From Grace

Barn name: Wings

Breed: Arabian

Gender: Mare

Height: 15.1 hands

Color: Grey

Markings: Black muzzle, mane, and tail

Brand(s): Lawrence Haven Ranch symbol (see chapter 10) on left shoulder under mane

Personality: High-Strung and Sweet


	10. Lawrence Haven Ranch symbol/brand

Type: Freeze-brand

Dimensions: 3" x 3"

 

 

[Cowboy Casanova(k) -- Other Equine Characters](https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1-xV008Ku2ryINxkzbLdgv4eg2V7M4e-KphWYPeWj5Qw/edit?usp=sharing)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The powerpoint link at the bottom of the page is a slideshow of minor equine characters. These are all my takes on how they look.


End file.
